LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P6/Transcript
(Amanda is seen in her cell sleeping in her restraints) Amanda:....... (Amanda then wakes up as Adriana steps inside with two Insurgent Guards) Amanda: *Gasp* Adriana! You're back! Insurgent #1: Shut it. (The Insurgent punches Amanda in the gut) Amanda: HNNG!! Insurgent #2: You don't get to speak unless your spoken to! insurgent #1: We heard how you were able to attack our leader! So if you know what's good for you, stay still while we add more restrains. Amanda: Huh?? Insurgent #1: She made it clear that your legs need to be held back. Adriana:.... Amanda: Adriana come on! I didn't mean it! Adriana:.... Insurgent #2: Now stay still! Amanda: W-Wait! Before that, please Adriana! I just wanna say one thing! Adriana:..... What? Amanda:....I-I'm sorry. Adriana: *Raises eye brow* Amanda: You're right. I did lie to you. I toyed with your heart and I betrayed your trust. I had no idea the short time we spent together meant so much to you. Adriana: Well it did... It REALLY did.... Amanda: Yeah... And while I did lie, I want you to know: I had fun to. I was telling the truth when I said I was a fan of yours and had fun hanging out with you. I never went dancing before till that day. But I had so much when you took me to that dance party. Adriana:.... Amanda: We may be enemies, but you can trust me when I say you're one of my best friends ever. Adriana: ! W-What? Amanda: You heard me. From now on: You and me are best friends. Adriana:...………… Insurgent #1: You done? Insurgent #2: You better be. Cause now we gonna gag you too. Amanda:....I'm done. Insurgent #1: Good. (The two guards pull out the restrains and some duck tape) Insurgent #1: Now hold still. Amanda:..... Adriana:..... (One of the guards restrains Amanda's legs. The other goes to put the duct tape on before...) Amanda: Wait. Insurgent #1: Hm? Adriana:....Don't gag her. Insurgent #1: Huh? Adriana: She can't tell me what she knows if she's gagged. Insurgent #2: But ma'am, everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie. Adriana: I said... Don't. Gag her. Do I need to repeat myself a 3rd time? Insurgent #1: N-No ma'am! We understand! Adriana: Good. Now leave. Insurgent #2: Y-Yes ma'am! (The insurgents both leave) Adriana:.... Amanda: You're really gonna keep interrogating me? Or are you gonna torture me? Adriana:............ Amanda: Well? What's next? Please say something cause my legs are very uncomfortable right now. Adriana: I just want to talk. Amanda: Huh?? Adriana: As friends. Amanda: R-Really? Adriana: Yes. I know I shouldn't, but... Your words just now. How you and me are friends despite being enemies... They make me... They make me want to trust you. I know I'll regret this later but... I'm gonna take the chance and trust you. Amanda: You will? Adriana: I will. Just this once. Amanda: *Sighs with relief* Thank god. I thought you were gonna do something to me. Adriana: Oh I was gonna believe me. I was reading to give you the worse music torture that I had prepared. Amanda:.... Oh.... Adriana: Yeah. Amanda:... Soooo... What do you wanna talk about? Adriana: Well, how's the baby? Amanda: The baby? Adriana: *Nods* Amanda: Oh ummm, he's well. Adriana: Did you give him a name yet? Amanda: N-No not yet. Adriana: Oh. Well you'll think of something. Amanda: Yeah, I will. Adriana: Something wrong? Amanda: Hm? Adriana: I mean, you do sound kind of nervous. Amanda: Well, I am kinda on edge from all that stuff earlier. Your men aren't planning on torturing me themselves do they? Adriana: What makes you think that? Amanda: They're more....savage than you. Adriana: Yes it is true these men are more.... Blood thirsty. But they know better then to cross me. You've seen what I can do with my powers. One sound from me and they all fall to they're knees. So they won't touch you unless I say so. Amanda: Thanks Adriana. Adriana: Don't mention it. And I must say, your power is pretty strong. Amanda: Heh. Yeah. I'm always trying to become even stronger. Trying my body and breaking my limits. Adriana: I can tell. Now I see why you said you're a brawler. Amanda: Yep. My body is a gonna be a living weapon one day. Adriana: Speaking of your body.... I want to... Apologize for calling you a flat chested bitch. Amanda:... Y-Yeah I'm not gonna lie that did hurt, but I did lie to you so.... Adriana: I might have been angry but it was uncalled for. And... If it means anything, you're better off having smaller boobs. Amanda: Really? Adriana: Yeah having big breasts isn't always as nice as one would think. Amanda:....U-Um, yeah. *Thinking* Weird time to bring it up but okay. Adriana: So... you forgive me? Amanda: ... Yeah I forgive you. Adriana: Thank you. Amanda: *Smile* (Amanda's stomach then growls) Adriana: Hm? Amanda: Sorry, that was me. I'm starving. Adriana:... Wait here. I'll get you something to eat. Amanda: Y-You don't have to. Adriana: I insist. Amanda: Oh um... O-Okay. (Adriana leaves the room) Amanda:... Hnn... Damn these restrains are getting unconformable now... (Amanda tugs at the restraints on her legs and wrists) Amanda: *Sigh* Well, this is boring. (Amanda remains in the cell. The scene then cuts to Daniel and the others at home) Adam: Thank god that dad let you come back Daniel. Daniel: Well I wasn't just gonna sit around and let one of my friends die. I should he lucky he felt the same about doing it. Oliver: Well now we can figure this whole mess out. Daniel: Exactly. Adam: Do we have any leads? Daniel: Well we know Adriana has her. She called me before I got here bragging about it. Oliver: We figured that. Slimer: We still don't know where to find her though. Adam: I mean, we could track her phone. Batty: Hm? Adam: Yeah! We can find a way to try and track her phone as a beacon! Daniel: And how are we gonna do that? Oliver: We could track her phone. Adam: Huh? Oliver: If we find a way to acquire her phone's signal, we should be able to follow it to the source. Daniel: Where are we gonna get a tracker though? Oliver: Not sure. Daniel: *Groans* Adam: D-Don't worry guys. We'll figure this out. Oliver: I hope so. (The group sits in silence. The scene then cuts to Amanda in her cell before Adriana returns with food) Adriana: I'm back! Amanda: Finally. Adriana: I hope you like biscuits and gravy! Amanda: I sure do! (Adriana then puts the food in front of Amanda as she starts eating her own food. Amanda looks down at the food) Amanda:....Ummm.... Adriana: Hm? Amanda: Can't reach. Adriana: Oh right! Restraints! Amanda: Yeah. Adriana: Ummm..... Amanda: Can you let me out? Adriana: You promise not to try and escape? Amanda: I promise. Adriana: Okay. Here I go. (Adriana walks over and releases Amanda's restraints. Amanda jumps down from the wall rubbing her wrists) Amanda: *Sigh* Adriana: Better? Amanda: Yeah. My wrists and ankles are killing me though. Adriana: Good. Now eat up. Amanda: Right. (Amanda sits down and starts to eat with Adriana) Adriana:.... Amanda: Mmm, not bad. Adriana: Good right? Amanda: Yeah. I expected it to taste like garbage, but it's pretty good! Adriana: We've got one of the best chefs around. Amanda: Cool! Adriana: Heh, yeah. (Amanda continues eating as does Adriana) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts